Bounty Claim for the Phantom
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: A bounty hunter is sent to finish Erik once and for all, but can this hunter more help Erik than hurt him? and is she more haunted by her past than Erik is by his? It's now fixed so it doesn't suck too bad.
1. The Job

**For the sake of my sanity, I have redone this pitiful piece of crap to something more tolerable. Please enjoy**.

"So what are you in for?"

"Murder"

"Ah I see who did you kill?"

"Would you like to be added"

"Touchy touchy"

"My name is James what's yours?" the young boy said. He had just got arrested for steeling an apple. He arrived at the prison cell to see a person with a wide riMadamd hat, like a pirate from the ports and a long coat like the Americans wear. He had been awful hesitant to talk to this dark stranger sitting in the corner of a jail cell. As soon as he heard the sweet, soft voice escape her lips, he relaxed.

This was a woman, and when he caught the first glance of her, he wondered 'how could a woman that beautiful be put in jail'? She had very long black hair, which if it had not been so long, would have been curly. Her relaxed blue-gray eyes seemed to burn through his soul. Her skin pale and fair like porcelain.

'This woman can't be real, can she?' the boy thought and sat down just in time to catch the conversation between the guard captain and a stranger as the came down the hall.

"I need your fiercest hunter, for this man is not easy to kill let alone track" the stranger said as there heavy footsteps echoed through the stone hall.

"Well there is one but this one is not easy to bargain with" the captain said stopping at the cell the boy and the woman were in. "you there come out of the shadows and meet your new employer" the captain hissed. The woman rose with the grace of swan, but her grin was as wicked at a cat about to pounce.

"So who is this gentleman" she smiled as she was leaning on the bars. The man had long blond hair, he was tall, and looked frightened.

"My name is Raoul de Changy--" but he was cut off

"Ah the vitcome for the Paris Opera House. Now tell me what brings you here to the slum jail of Paris" she grinned.

"I need some one removed, he is causing havoc for my wife and I" he sounded embarrassed

"So you want me to get rid of the Phantom of the Opera," she said rather seductively.

"Yes" he replied rather shocked that she knew about that.

"Alright but it will cost you," she said.

"How much" he questioned nervously.

"I want out and to never come back" she smiled.

"Fine, get her out" Raoul shouted and motioned for the guard to let her out. The guard hesitated but then unlocked the cell door.

"See yea round kid" she said to the boy as she walked out

"Wait" he cried "don't leave me here she is my sister" he didn't want to be left in this hellhole.

"The woman smiled and said "well then come on I told you, keep up little brother".

'She actually is letting me go. This is what you call luck'


	2. I'm just as helpless

"I though I told you to keep up" the Bounty hunter by the name of Angela called to her little companion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but you walk so fast I can't keep up" James said in annoyance. 'Geeze now I know why they put her in jail' he though and ran as fast as he could to catch up. "You know I still don't know your name?" James said as he got used to the pace she walked.

"My name is Angela Blanthore, ex-pirate, former assassin and now a bounty hunter," she said in an icy tone.

"Why so many horrid jobs, couldn't you have done anything else?" James said, he knew he was pushing her beyond her limits, from the tone of her voice.

"You know James, you should really keep your nose out of other peoples business, especially mine" she said calmly "I know I'm going to regret bringing you along".

"Why, am I that worthless" James hissed at her.

"No, because I'm afraid your going to get hurt, you cant fight like I can" she said in a now sad tone "because if you could, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now".

"Then how did you get caught?" James persisted.

"Another time James, another time" she said simply as we came to the large gray building. It was gray and a bit plain on the outside, a lot of designs carved into the brick, and statues sitting on firm ledges.

The Vitcome lead them into the Paris Opera House, Angela suddenly let out a small hiss as if she was in pain. James could see why, they had been traveling at night and the entry hall was so bright, James hissed as well. Puzzling to the both of them was, the Vitcome didn't even flinch from the light.

"He must be half blind" James whispered to Angela and she nodded with a smile. After walking a few hallways the Vitcome stopped to greet a woman, whose face was plastered in make-up. Her hair was a bright red along with her nails, and her dress was very puffy; it was a miracle she could move.

"La Carlotta" The Vitcome nodded and kissed her hand gently.

Angela and James both grimaced "he must be really blind" James said and Angela nodded and let out a chuckle.

"Who are you and what is so funny" the woman named Carlotta screeched. It was the most unpleasant sound James had ever heard in his life.

"I am Angela Blanthorn, and I really don't think you would like me to repeat what I just said" she smirked. Carlotta just, nodded to the Vitcome and huffed away.

"Alright" the Vitcome said as he turned to us "This man has traps and passages all over this Opera House to beware. Also he is skilled at fighting, and some how he can hypnotize people, especially women". Angela looked angry at the last statement and looked around the room we were now in. The room was filled with the most expensive things, this side of France. Deep reds and gold's made up most of the splendid room, a marvelous chandelier hung clear in the center of the room. There were small balconies where, the rich or VIP people sat, the balconies were white carved designs with hints of gold here and there. Then James noticed something, in the farthest corner of the room, stood a lonely balcony that was dark and errie.

"Excuse me but, why is that balcony over there kept so dark" James said with worry.

"That is the Phantom's box, he requests it remain empty" the Vitcome said with disgust. He then led us through more hallways, they were plain and from what James could see, this is where the stage crew did most of their work. Suddenly Angela stopped, she closed her eyes and stood silent, the Vitcome and James stopped in wonder. Then suddenly, Angela grabbed James and jerked him back as a large plank of wood came crashing down. She held James close to her as another plank came crashing down, but this one hit Angela in the head. By this time the Vitcome was well out of the way, and was supposedly going to find help. Angela remain unconscious on the floor, with James caught under her. He struggled for a moment, but then gently pushed her off.

'She's so light' James though as her pulled her head onto his lap. Suddenly, a dark laugh filled the whole Opera House, and James searched for a weapon. He took out Angela's sword, which was hidden in her coat, and held it out.

"Well boy, seems you have quite a liking for this girl" the voice called out. James was awed, he couldn't answer back, and he had lost all his confidence without Angela there. He began to realize he was just as helpless as the unconscious woman lying in his lap was. "What's the matter boy? Afraid, can't face the fact that you're precious bounty hunter isn't awake to protect you" the voice mocked.

That was it James couldn't take this anymore, this woman saved his life, he couldn't let him talk about her like that. "well if you're so brave why don't you show your face, why do you hide" he spat back. Then the lights went out and James went stiff, he heard angry breathing in the air.

Then someone whispered "you and than girl wont be able to stop me no matter how hard you try" the mans voice said and the last think James remembered was the throb in his head.


	3. Haunting past

James woke up to comfort, which was the last thing he expected, he slowly opened his eyes, it hurt so badly but he forced them open. Everything was blurry at first but it soon became clear, he was in a plain looking room, cream colored wallpaper, and a large mirror to the right of him. Those were the only things he could make out, he was in such a haze and the only thing he could think about was 'how's Angela or where is she'? Then someone opened the door and quietly walked in, he looked over and it was a woman with long blond hair and an old looking face.

"Relax" she said kneeling down by the bed or cot, he couldn't tell. "You got hit on the head" she had a very thick French accent.

'Tell me something I don't know' James thought to himself as he let out a low groan and placed his hand on his head. There were bandages neatly covering his forehead, and wrapping all the way around his head.

"So you don't worry, your friend is fine" he woman suddenly said "the both of you have been asleep for at least a day now, she is still asleep". James let out a sigh of relief, but he was still upset about not being able to protect her. The woman told him, her name was Madam Giry and she was the Ballet instructor. After Madam Giry left, James jumped out of the bed or cot, he still couldn't tell and he didn't care. He shook of the dizzy feeling he still had and ran out the door, into a hall made of mostly wood. He began to wander around looking for someone that could tell him where Angela was. He wandered until he came upon a girl in a ballet outfit coming down the same hall.

"Excuse me but can you help me find my friend James said to the girl.

"Well who is your friend" she answered with a tone that James had heard many times before. She sounded as if he were a bug or a rat, beneath her and not worthy of talking to her.

"Well she looks about 19, with long black hair, she is pale and she also has gray eyes" James explained. The girl glared at him with the same disgusted look.

"No I haven't" she said and walked the other way.

"Well, I've been called many things in my life, but friend is one I have never heard" a voice said from behind him. James turned and saw Angela standing there smiling. She wasn't in her long coat, pants and hat; instead she was wearing a thin black dress, that made her look like an actual woman. She her hair was, slightly curling, and from what James could tell, she was wearing pants underneath the skirt (but they only reached half way down her leg). James ran up to her and hugged her; he only reached to about her stomach. Angela was in shock, she hadn't been hugged in a long time, but she slowly relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry," James said, trying to hide his tears.

"Why, you didn't do anything?" Angela said.

"I couldn't help you when that guy attacked us" James mumbled. Angela pulled James away and looked him straight in the eye.

"That's not your fault" she said sternly "I wasn't, paying enough attention to what was going on around me". James nodded, and Angela smiled "but if you would like me to teach you how to fight I will" she said and James nodded eagerly.

"Alight one more time, them I have to go on patrol," Angela said, holding a sword out in front of her, towards James. She and James had been fighting for hours, on the roof, and he had done excellent for a first timer. Angela counted to 3, and once again the clang of swords filled the air. James fought hard, but once again Angela beat him.

"That was excellent," Angela said to him as she helped him up "you'll be better than me in no time". James smiled, but then noticed how sad that smile was.

"Angela, what did you do for a job, I mean before all those terrible things" James asked waiting for her to answer coldly, but she didn't.

"I really didn't work, I was only 9" she said looking to the ground "I helped my brothers around the house and took care of my baby sister".

"What happened to them?" James said, then suddenly regretting it. Angela began to walk back down into the Opera House, and she was greeted by the Vitcome's rage.

"And just where were you, I'm not paying you to disappear like that" he yelled.

"First of all you not paying me at all, second don't treat me like a child. As far as I'm concerned, what I do is in the best interest of the situation" Angela said softly "besides I really should let you and your wife handle this yourselves, you deserve it". Angela tried to walk away but the Vitcome stepped in front of her.

"What do you mean deserve it?" he asked now hysterical.

"Because, your wife, from what I've heard, egged this Phantom on. She apparently went with him on several occasions and has seen him multiple times. Now if I am correct, that's means she was doing things behind your back, and then she almost gets you killed. She messed with a dangerous man," Angela said calmly. Then the Vitcomes hand shot out and hit her in the mouth.

"If you ever talk about Christine like that again I will put you back in that jail" he hissed and walked away. Meanwhile, James had seen the whole thing and ran down to help his injured friend.

"Angela are you alright," James asked as he pulled her hand away from her mouth. There was blood all over the place, and Angela had an angry look on her face. James looked around and caught a glimpse of something, and Angela saw it too. She quickly got up and pulled out a smaller version of the sword she had earlier, but this one looked like one of those samurai a sword. The lights in the hallway went out, and James realized he was still holding the extra sword she gave him.

"What's going on?" the Vitcome's voice shouted through the darkness, as he came up the stairs.

"Shut up" James hissed, and held out his sword and began to back towards the stairs. Angela was listening hard; she had heard his cape as he blew out the candles. He was almost silent, as was she; she was so concentrated on sound she didn't notice James had moved to far away from her. James let out a yelp as some one grabbed him and dragged him down the stairs. James fought and fought.

"Shush" the person said, and James realized it was Madam Giry "Angela needs to fight this alone.

Angela still kept silent, waiting for the Phantom to strike, the Vitcome waited by the staircase, and incase the hunter failed.

"Well hunter, it looks like your skills are great, but you still won't beat me" the Phantom taunted "your haunted by your past girl, as I. You deny it, but in truth, the only reason you are probably even here is because you ran. You ran from this emotions and have now condemned yourself to the same hell as I". Angela got angry and was about to attack him when someone shot a gun through the darkness. That didn't help any but the distraction caused the Phantom to make his move first, and Angela blocked the attack.


	4. Questions with no answers

After explaining everything to Collin in a nutshell and when Collin over his laughing fit, they were half way to Erik's lair.

"Alright, knowing Charlie and his temper he hasn't put two and two together" Collin said as they made there way to box 5.

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously.

"Come on, Angela's probably figured this out as well" Collin said annoyed, "if this Christine loves this guy so much, she will do anything to get him back".

"So" James said not getting the point.

"So all we have to do, is make Angela and this guy fall in love, which is slowly happening according to you" Collin explained " so if that happens, Angela will get over protective and well".

"Wait what are you talking about?" James said, it was like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Alright, Angela is over protective of people she loves, hard to believe I know. If she and Mr. Phantom fall in love, and he is faithful, this Christine's plan will fall through the roof" Collin smiled slyly.

"But we aren't sure what her plan is exactly" James said. Half way to box 5 Collin stopped in horror, it wasn't possible, it was Allen.

"Well Collin nice to see you again" Allen said with as smile, as if they had been old friends.

"You know Angela is going to kick your ass" Collin said simply "She still hates you".

"Well then I was lied too," Allen said "But no matter I might as well try".

"If you can find her" James said.

"O I know where she is, with that Phantom man" Allen said with disgust and walked past them not saying another word. Collin and James stood there for a minuet, then kept on walking to box 5.

Angela and Charlie were on the opposite sides of the lair; Erik was too tired of there fighting. He kept Angela from hurting Charlie, yet protected her if he tried to hurt her. Through all the commotion, Erik had told Angela his name and thankfully that's what she now called him. It had been silent for quite a while now, and Erik had had been very intimate with Angela so that also got Charlie angry. Though Charlie was amused with this; this was the perfect revenge for his sister. He knew she felt uncomfortable in Erik's embrace, but she loved it at the same time. She was completely helping fewer agents her feelings, sooner or later if she didn't accept them, they would consume her.

"Angela are you alright?" Erik asked, she had been a little too quiet for a long time now.

"Yes just a little sore" she replied, she still was in pretty bad shape from Erik and her, first fight. Angela gave a small smile and said "I'm going to find James I haven't seen him in a while", Erik nodded and she got up and made her way to the secret passage in the back of the lair.

Christine slowly made her way down to Erik's lair, holding a gun in her hand. 'This was too easy' she though as she slightly opened the passage at the back of Erik's lair. She looked around and saw Erik talking with his Assassin; they must have made a deal or something like that. Christine slowly made her way in, she couldn't see the Hunter, and then some one grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Looking for me" the Hunter growled and pushed me even harder agents the wall.

"Stop your hurting me" she yelled hoping Erik would help me. Christine looked over and all she saw was the Assassin, Erik stayed back glaring at me.

"Awe looks like your little Phantom isn't here to help you" The assassin sneered.

"Did you really think you would get me, I heard you in the passages your not that hard to find" Angela said.

"I was wondering what bull shit you were pulling?" The Assassin said, "going to see James my ass" he certainly had a mouth on him. I noticed the Hunter was no longer in a dress, but she was in the pants and coat she came here with.

"Charlie quit cussing, you suck at it" Angela said annoyed.

"Angela stop" Erik finally said and I smiled with joy.

"Why, I'm having way too much fun" the Hunter named Angela grinned.

"We have to find out what she was planing, for all we know she could have a bomb or something" Erik grumbled. Angela let her goes and Christine looked at all of them angry as hell.

"Erik, why are you with her" she spat out the word her, "she's tried to kill you. I love you Erik come back". He cringed at the word love, how dare she, after all she put him through she now wants him back, after all she put him through. He had made the attempt to get her back and she refused, that was the reason Angela was here, because he asked for her back.

"No" he said simply and walked away.

"There now you happy" Charlie said, and looked at Angela who stared sadly at Erik. She turned and looked evilly at Christine.

"Do it again, and you wont be leaving here" Angela threatened her and turned to find Erik, or at least make sure he didn't do anything stupid.


	5. The Hunter aided by the Hunted

"God what is that" James cried with his hands over his ear.

"Carlotta" the Phantom said with a wince. Suddenly Madam Giry walked out of the curtained area.

"She is bandaged up and sleeping peacefully" she said "I will bring a change of cloths for her tomorrow morning".

"Thank you" the Phantom said and gave Madam Giry a slight bow.

"Young man, I think its time for you and I to leave" Madam Giry said and motioned for me to come with her.

"I would like to stay longer" James said almost pleading.

"Madam he can stay" the Phantom said quickly "he will be interesting company". James nodded with joy; he didn't really want to leave Angela alone, afraid the Phantom would change his mind. Madam Giry nodded and once again, pushed in a stone in the farthest wall in the lair and walked out the secret door.

"Alright, spit it out why are you helping Angela, why do you want me to stay" James persisted once more, and this time he wouldn't give up.

"You wont stop, will you" the Phantom sighed and placed his hands on a small table, that James had not seen due to all of the papers.

"No I want to know the reason, the true reason," James said.

"I told you boy, I don't know why I did it," the Phantom almost yelled. James finally accepted it and stopped talking about it.

Meanwhile Madam Giry had just got back up from Erik's lair, when she heard Christine

and Raoul talking.

"I don't want you to kill him Raoul" Christine

sobbed.

"Why not, he's a murder, he almost killed me, and he's killed others" Raoul pleaded with his wife. At this point, she was making no sense to him. "You still love him, don't you" Raoul growled.

"I don't know who or what I love any more" Christine sniffed as she began to cry harder.

"Christine listen to me, you need to get away from here. You know in your heart you don't love him" Raoul tried to convince his wife. Christine simply nodded and kept crying.

_A rainy night, inside a small house, two sisters wait for their big brother to get home._

"_Hey Angel, where is Charlie?" _

"_I don't know Anna"_

"_You think he's alright"_

"_I hope he is" _

_The night rolled on without a sound, until true terror began._

Angela gently opened her eyes, the pain was manageable, and she had had worse. She looked up at the stone ceiling, and let out a sigh. She hated being so weak; she was so used to staying strong for her family. 'But that was such a long time ago' Angela though, horrid pictures began to form in her head. If only she could have saved them, if only Charlie was their, if only she had been stronger. There was a lot of 'what if's' but it didn't matter now her family was lost; she would never see them again. All because she said that dreaded word yes. Angela, held back her tears as all she tried to forget came flooding back. Then, she heard James and the Phantom talking outside.

"So why where you in jail" the Phantom asked. Carlotta had stopped singing so they were able to hear.

"I stole and apple" James said somewhat embarrassed.

The Phantom laughed "is that what the police put people in jail for now, steeling apples"

"Well when you have been known to steel from vendors, I guess after so many times, they put you in jail" James sighed.

"What happened to your family?" the Phantom asked, now more interested.

"My father died before I was born and my mother hated me" James said, "she always said I got in the way of my older brother, that I was no good".

"I know the feeling" the Phantom said and there was an awkward silence. "So who did you and the bounty hunter become a team"?

"I don't know, I met her in jail, she was hired by that Vitcome guy and as she was coming out and I said I was her brother" James said.

"What about the bounty hunter, where did she come from" the Phantom said a little more interested in the hunter.

"I don't know anything about her, just her name" James said.

"Yet you say you care about her?" the Phantom said.

"She got me out of jail, she is teaching me how to fight, she's like my sister" James said in a low voice. There was another awkward silence, they both had family problems, and they both cared for someone. The Phantom didn't know it, but he did care for someone.

"I guess I better check on your friend, she's probably awake" the Phantom said and began to walk over to the curtained area. He pulled back the curtain and saw Angela lying there, wide-awake with her head facing the opposite direction of him. "How long have you been awake?" he said in amusement.

"Long enough" she replied simply.

"Could you be any more vague," he said with a smile.

"I could, but then again how vague do you want it" she said also with a small smile.

"You have quite the knack for mouthing off" he said and began to examine her wounds. Her clothes were practically torn off, because there was so much blood and so many wounds. Her shoulder was neatly bandaged as well as her left arm, she had injured in that struggling with the Phantom on the way down to his lair.

"And you have the knack for angering important but stupid people" Angela said.

"He's your employer and your calling him stupid?" the Phantom said with curiosity, and confusion

"If he was really smart, you would probably be dead and you and I wouldn't be having this conversation" Angela smiling at his confused look.

"Your too odd" he said shaking his head.

"And you're normal?" Angela said back.

"I never said I was" the Phantom said almost yelling.

Meanwhile James was almost rolling on the floor with laughter, they were both acting like children. James decided it would be best if he put a stop to it before anyone got hurt. He quickly ran up to where Angela and the Phantom were and, quickly came between the quarreling pair.

"I think Angela should rest more, you did cause her quite a lot of damage," James said quickly. The Phantom mumbled a few choice words and left. "So how are you feeling" James asked Angela.

"O other than the bloody wounds, the unbearable pain and I'm a bounty hunter getting help from the one I'm supposed to kill, I'm fine" Angela said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "This isn't too good for my reputation you know," she said.

"Damn your reputation, your just lucky to be alive" James said and tried to resist the temptation to hug her, afraid he would hurt her.

"Well I think I better take your advice and get more rest, I've had worse wounds than this and believe me they get a lot worse" she smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you later" James said and left.


	6. Wanting something lost

**Just to let you know I shall be making up random names of people so don't shoot me if in one of the book, there is a character that I made up a name for. Just letting you know so you don't tell me I got it wrong…enjoy **

" _Come on Anna we have to leave" _

_The roar of fire and screams filled the air; smoke was rising from the small town. The sisters ran for their lives along with others_

"_Angel I can't run anymore"_

"_Then I will carry you"_

_The angry shouts of the rebels were coming closer. The two sisters had reached a dead end, a rocky cliff leading down into the sea. _

"_Well, look what we have here" a rebel said to them "are with us or against us". The sisters held each other close not able to answer. "Well then since the older one can't answer, and the younger one is too stupid," the man said "we can trade the older one and keep the younger one"_

Angela woke up in a sweat, for the week she had been down here; she had had horrible nightmares. They were getting worse each night, but she still didn't have the courage enough to tell anyone. So until the gained that courage, she would be consumed by her own past. Angela changed into one extra set of dresses (which she tolerated) she had gotten from Madam Giry.

She had gotten better, and the Phantom had been kind to her, for some strange reason, after all she did try to kill him. She was now able to move from place to place, but when she did it would cause her great pain. James was a regular, the Phantom was usually not around unless they were eating or she needed help changing her bandages. Other than that James and Angela would talk, unknown to them; the Phantom was there, listening. He didn't know why he was so interested in this girl; he still loved Christine, didn't he? No one was sure of anything, especially Christine, she didn't know weather she loved Raoul or not anymore. Everyone in the Opera House were pleased, ever since the bounty hunter had been taken by the Phantom, he hadn't destroyed as much, or cause as much havoc as he did.

One night Angela was sitting in a chair, talking to James and this night unparticular, the Phantom was listening very closely from his hiding place.

"Angela I don't wanna be impolite, but how old are you?" James asked.

"Well that is impolite" Angela teased "but I am 23".

"23" James said in shock "how can you be 23, you don't look a day past 19".

"I used to get that a lot from my older brother, Charlie" Angela laughed.

"What happened to him?" James asked, he frequently tired to get her to tell him about her past but she would side step it. Angela stared down at the ground trying to side step this too. "Angela please, you've been hiding a lot of things, its driving you mad" James said.

"And how would you know this" Angela said softly.

"Because I can see it, and so can the Phantom, you may not notice but were worried about you" James said in a serious tone.

'The boy can read people well' the Phantom though, because it was true, he had noticed she was troubled by something and was worried.

"Now please at least tell me what happened to your brother, you don't have to tell your whole story now just this part" James insisted.

Angela nodded "I don't know what happened to him, all I know is, when I was about 9 years old, my brother had went to work, he was a blacksmith. He never came back, our whole town searched, and he wasn't the only one, others had gone missing too".

James was silent, as Angela regained that sorrowful look in her eyes. James had to cheer her up even though he had pushed her.

"So how did you say you got arrested?" James asked hoping to get her mind off of it.

"I was coming from America, aboard a merchant ship" Angela started "one of the merchants thought I stole something, so as I was getting off, the Paris Police captured me and brought me here".

"Well that's stupid" James said and immediately after started asking about America.

Christine was now dead set on deciding who she wanted, she knew her Angel still loved her. She was also puzzled why the Phantom would take that bounty hunter; she tried to kill him. Christine then though about how Raoul hired her behind her back, that only made things worse. She didn't like the idea of that other girl down there with _her_ angel, so she decided she wanted her angel back. She would find a way to take Erik back, weather Raoul liked it or not.

The Phantom quietly watched the two, who had now moved on to a conversation about her brother's troubles and enemies. He realized this was the first time he had actually seen that hunter without her sorrowful expression. Why he cared, he will never know.

' I shouldn't grow too attached to this hunter, she might turn against me" the Phantom though. He liked her down here and the boy too, but he didn't want his heart broken again. Then the hunter said something quite interesting, which angered him a lot.

"So name another enemy your brother had," James asked.

"Yes, he was from a small city in France, I think his name was Robert Destler" Angela said. The Phantom went wide-eyed, her brother knew his father.

"What did Charlie do to him?" James asked.

"He wanted Charlie to make him a type of torture device, but my brother refused, saying it was inhuman," Angela said.

"You are never to mention him again," the Phantom said coming out of his hiding place. He was angered at the story that she just told, he thought he would never have to hear that name again.

"Why, did you know the guy?" Angela asked, and she got up.

"Yes I did and as long as you are here, which will be for a while, you will not say that name" the Phantom roared.

"It's a name, from a story my brother told me its not going to kill you" Angela said calmly with laughter in her voice. The Phantom couldn't take it anymore; he raised his hand and slapped her. Angela had her head turned to the side from the force of the hit. She stood their silent, anger boiling inside her; no one hit her and got away with it. She then hit him in the jaw, using her right hand naturally. The Phantom was stunned, he never expected to be hit, especially but a woman. He grabbed her wrists and began to drag her off somewhere, and she struggled as always. The Phantom got even angrier and slammed her against a wall causing her to hiss in pain.

"I will warn you once, since you haven't heard of me until now" the Phantom growled, he had lifted her off her feet so they were at the same eye level. "The next time I tell you to do something, while your down here, you will listen or they're the punishment will be worse than this". He then put her down, she winced in pain, her side hurt terribly now. She looked up at him, anger filled her eyes, how she wanted to hurt him but she didn't have the strength. She fell to the floor, clutching her side, it was too painful, and she must have hit the wound. The Phantom looked down at her with pity, and was praying to god none of her wounds had re-opened. He gently picked her up and began to walk over to the curtained area.

Christine had a plan, she would go find Erik and see if he still wanted her. She quietly went to the secret passage behind her mirror, and pushed it open. She made her way down to the underground lake, and luckily she knew her way around it. She finally came upon the entrance to his lair. Then she saw the thing that crushed her spirit; Erik was carrying the hunter to the room that he had carried her too. Jealousy ran through Christine, he had found her first and loved her. Yet he was taking care of her, a bounty hunter. She would have him even if she had to kill the hunter, and she would.


	7. Loving again & the Assasin

The Phantom had checked Angela's body for re-opened wounds, and one had re-opened the one on her side. He feared what would happen if he treated it himself and, of course that boy, had gotten scared as they fought and left. He would have to; she was already bleeding badly. He went over to a small first aide he kept and took out some chloroform and put it on a small cloth. He gently held it up to her nose and mouth and she quickly slipped into a painless slumber. He slid off her dress, so she was just in her slip. He looked at her body and realized, she was thin, a little too thin. Her clothes probably hid the fact that she probably couldn't fit into most things. She covered her with a blanket and carefully slid the slip off. He took out a needle, threat and then he began to close the wound.

Christine had been thinking for days and figured out her plan, it would be tricky but if it worked she would get him back. If she knew Erik well and he was truly attached to this hunter, she would have to find an old lover or something along the lines of that. She would bring him here, convince Erik she had been betrayed him and then take him back, it would take a while but she would. When she said she had given her mind blindly, she truly had but to Raoul. Unknown to Christine Madam Giry and James knew all about it and had a counter plan, but it would take a lot of help and a lot of history from Angela.

Raoul was worried, had the hunter gotten rid of the Phantom, or the other way around. Christine was also acting oddly; she had been dreaming a lot and was disappearing too often. She was hiding something and he was going to find out.

James silently came out of his room at the far end of the Opera House, it was about midnight give or take a few minuets. The plan was slowly going into action, so far he had gotten Charlie, and Anna out of Angela's stories. He had a friend who was very good at finding people, and luckily James knew the business hours. James ran all the way too the slums of the city, great place with great people if you lived there long enough. James searched in the darkness, until he came upon a small brown building. He knocked on the door and it swung open, insides there were countless people most of them under the age of 20.

"Hey James long time no see, how'd yea get out of the slammer?" an old counter part of his shouted to him.

"Let's just say I have a new pal these days" James smiled slyly and went to the back of the building. This place wasn't really a bar, it was just a place runaways and thieves could come too if they needed help. He came too a small wooden door, a pushed it open. There slumped over a desk, was a man no older than 35, he had short scruffy brown hair and, he was as pale and as thin death.

"Well if it isn't James, my little apprentice from the old days" the man laughed as James entered.

"Hello Vinc" James said with a smile.

"Well what can I do you for?" Vinc smiled not moving from the desk.

"I'm looking for a few people" James said shakily "for a friend".

"O and what's the name of this friend" Vince said now a little worried.

"I know your going to know the name" James said, "her name is Angela Blanthorn".

Vinc wen wide eyed "you mean the hunter?"

"Yes, I need you too find her brother and sister, Charlie and Anna" James said.

"James, I'm sorry but I can tell you for a fact neither of them are still living" Vinc said. "Anna died after being kidnapped in raid by the Loyalists, in America".

"There are still loyalists? I thought that the war against the british ended in America, way before I was born" James questioned.

"There will always be Loyalists, especially since there is unrest in the south because of civil war. They are trying to break down the US government. As you can tell, they haven't gotten very far" Vince explained.

James looked to the ground in disappointment "and Charlie?" he asked.

"Murdered by Loyalists a month before" Vinc said saddened by the new he had to give his dear friend.

"But wasn't she from France?" James asked.

"Yes she was" Vinc said picking up a book and flipping through a couple pages. "She was born in Paris, France in 1848, at the age of 6 she moved to the Americas. She lost her parents too, scarlet fever a month after leaving, France"

"Did she have any other family, maybe a good friend?" James asked.

" She had two brothers and one sister, she almost had a husband but she refused his proposal" Vinc said and closed the book.

"Wait" James, shouted, "she had two brothers?"

"Yes, his name was Collin but he disappeared after her parents died, he and Angela were twins" Vinc said in confusion.

'She had a twin, and I thought the world was good with one' James though. "Do you know where he is now?" James asked.

"Well its rumored he came back to Paris after his parents died, but I'm not sure," Vinc said "you would have to ask Tallie," he said referring to another friend of James's.

"Alright thanks Vinc, you were a lot of help" James said and opened the door out.

"No problem and James don't get to attached to her, she's too old for you" Vinc laughed and went back to his work.

Angela woke to a cold feeling running up her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see the Phantom gently stroking her right shoulder. She was in so much pain she couldn't keep her eyes open, she gently closed them again and winced.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the best thing to do, since your still wounded," the Phantom said with a weak smile. Angela opened her eyes and gave him the, no shit look, and a weak smile back. She wanted to tell him, she's had worse but no words would come out of her mouth. "Your friend was down here a while ago, checking if you were still asleep" the Phantom said trying to get off the subject of pain "He will be back tonight".

Finally Angela was able to say something, "You know, I've had worse wounds than this" she whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"I'm sure " the Phantom said not really convinced she had. Angela sighed and sat up, she tried to get out of the bed she was in but fell to the ground. The Phantom also let out a sigh, and he scooped her up into his arms. To his surprise she relaxed in his grasp and, she let him place her back on the bed. It was now certain, no matter how much he tried to deny it; he was falling in love with the hunter.

James came back depressed, how could they protect Angela from Christine and her conceited tricks, without one of her family members.

"So what happened" Madam Giry asked as soon as she saw him enter the Opera House, she was working with the dancers at the time.

"Her whole family is dead and there is a rumor that her twin is still alive living in Paris" James said with a sullen expression.

"Do you know anyone else who would know where he was" Madam Giry asked.

" No, she wouldn't know, she only knows unknown history of a person, not where they are" James said.

"How are we going to do this" Madam Giry said sadly, and it was back to the drawing board for them.

Raoul, now convinced the first hunter was dead, went to find an assassin this time. He took desperate measures and went to the ports, telling everyone he had a meeting. He searched until he found a man by the name of Anthony, no last name just Anthony and he took the job. They came back to the Opera House and Anthony was to start his new job of disposing of the Phantom of the Opera.


	8. Not what it seems

Angela woke up to the sound of music; it was that organ in the far portion of the lair. She had seen it when she first came here; she lay there in pure agonizing pain.

The assassin named Antony walked down a passageway he had found close to the roof. He had been searching for a day now and he had already found this Phantoms lair, this was too easy. He walked down several paths, until he came to a lake.

The music stopped and Angela was half-asleep, the music had lulled her to sleep. The Phantom had known she had been awake and done that on purpose, she really did need it; she wasn't looking too great. He went to go check on her only to find her asleep or he though. Angela really couldn't comprehend what was going on around her in her dream-like state but she could feel and hear everything though.

Antony walked through the water, which came to his chest, maybe lower. All this for a madman, why was he even bothering? It was because he had nothing left, his family was gone; he only had his younger brother left. He finally came to an opening; he pulled out a gun a smiled wickedly.

The Phantom walked over to her, and smiled. He remembered when he had felt this way with Christine, only she hadn't tried to kill him first. He couldn't help it; he bent over and kissed her, slowly but softly.

Antony walked up onto dry land with his gun brandished out in front of him. He slowly walked deeper into the lair, looking for him. He finally caught sight of the Phantom bent over someone or something. Antony aimed his gun and accidentally let out a laugh. Suddenly the Phantom got up and looked over at Antony, the Phantom grabbed his sword and pointed at him.

"So you're the Opera Ghost I've heard about" Antony chuckled.

"What do you want" the Phantom hissed.

"You dead" Antony smirked and fired a shot at the Phantom. He dodged it and fell to the floor; Antony reloaded the gun that was about to fire another shot when he heard a low groan.

Angela heard a gun shot and slowly opened her eyes, she didn't know what happened. All she knew was she had a warm feeling left on her lips. She tried once again to at least prop herself up but due to her hurt left arm she fell back down. She let out another groan and held her side, hadn't she said it, it would only get worse. She lay down again and closed her eyes in agony.

Antony curiously walked over to where the groan came from; he pulled back the curtain covering the area. His eyes went wide with shock; it couldn't be possible the girl in front of him was supposed to be dead.

The Phantom lay there; the bullet had grazed his side leaving a gash. The assassin went up to where Angela was sleeping. The Phantom sprung up and was about ready to hit his assassin, when he saw the look on his face. The assassin turned aimed the gun at the Phantom and before he could move, the assassin shot him in the chest and he blacked out.

Antony ran over to the girl, but it wasn't just any girl it was his little sister Angela. His name wasn't Antony that was a cover name, it was Charlie. Charlie picked his lost sister up and began to walk her back to the upper world.


	9. All is fair in Love and Revenge

Angela woke up to a familiar face staring over her. She couldn't believe it, Charlie was supposed to be dead; she had gone to his funeral. Angela, forgetting about her injuries, tried to sit up but fell back down onto the bed, crying.

"Hey how's my baby sister" Charlie croaked, as he was choking back his tears. He immediately, lifted his sister up and hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"But how—" she couldn't finish, she was in shock, all these years and she had never known her brother was alive.

"I was never really dead, it was another person lying there in the coffin" Charlie gave her a smile and wiped her tears away. "I had too, I was apart of the Mailitia fending back the Loyalists, I couldn't tell you and Anna because I was so worried you would get hurt" he said.

"What about Anna, did you find her," Angela said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Angel, I'm sorry she died about a week after you got away," Charlie said. By this time tears were streaming down Angela's face, it couldn't be true.

James was sitting in box 4 watching rehearsal; he had scored a job as a set builder so he was able to stay. Christine de Changy had disappeared once again and hadn't come back so the Vitcome was worried sick. Everyone said it was because Christine stills lover her Phantom and was angry with her husband for hiring an assassin to finish the job Angela wasn't able to. Luckily the Assassin had been Angela's supposedly dead brother Charlie. This didn't make any sense, Christine hadn't gone through with her plan, how could Charlie be alive and where was Collin?

Erik woke in a puddle of blood; he slowly tried to get up but no luck. He this time just sat up and leaned agents the wall closest to where Angela had been sleeping. He had almost forgot Angela what had he done with her. Erik using all the strength he possibly had left in his body jumped up and looked to where she was. He almost expected to find her corps there but no, just the empty sheets the assassin had taken her up to the Opera House. Erik sat down on the bed, anger boiling inside of him, no matter what he was going to get Angela back.

Angela cried herself back to sleep, no matter how hard she had become over the years, it all seem to melt away. Charlie never left her side; he was there holding her and kissing her forehead the whole time. Angela couldn't handle the shock of the detail about her sister's death.

"She was raped and then thrown into the Thames River in England, they found her body 3 days later" Charlie had said an hour before. Charlie also told her he had buried her back in America, next to their mother and father.

"Angela, in trouble?" the man said with confusion.

"Yes, she wants you back, she needs you back" Christine said with fake urgency. After all her searching she found a man who had purposed to that Hunter when she was 18. The Hunter refused and the man, named Allen, had been looking for her ever since.

"Alright let's go" Allen said and got into a carriage with this mysterious Christine de Changy.

After Angela had fallen asleep, Charlie gave his sister one last kiss on the forehead and left. He walked down the flight of stairs leading from his sister's room. As soon as he got down an ear piercing screech filled the Opera House and one of the set pieces fell on the cast member named Carlotta.

"Where are you stupid boy" Carlotta screeched and James suddenly appeared.

"What do you want you old hag" James spat at her.

"How dare you--you little tramp" She yelled at him.

"Shut up, all you do is yell at everyone well stuff it up your ass" James screamed and went back to where he came from.

"He's upset about Angela" a voice said from behind Charlie, it was Madam Giry.

"Why? What happened" Charlie questioned.

"She was safe down there with the Phantom, she was in no way unhappy with him" she said.

"She was with a madman," Charlie said sounding like an ignorant child.

"You don't know him like I do, like she did, like James does" Madam Giry said with a stomp of her stick she used for teaching and walked off.

Erik bandaged himself up and went to find where Angela was. He stormed up through one of the secret passages was, almost getting caught because of how loud he was. He first looked around the Opera House but she was nowhere to be found. Then he checked all the mirror passages he had and sure enough there she was, in the last mirror he had ever set up. She was sound asleep, he opened the mirror door and walked in. he went over to her and examined her face, it was tear stained but beautiful still. He brushed back a strand of hair from her face and quickly exited the room.

' Now to find that assassin' Erik thought as he entered box 5. He entered and saw James sitting on the floor, looking angry and sad.

"What's the matter?" Erik said with a small smile. James looked up with a smile, and stood up.

"Well your assassin is a liar, he said you were dead" James laughed and it was evident it was fake.

"It will take more than that to kill me," Erik said.

"Well Angela hasn't heard, but he is upset" James said.

"I can tell, about what?" Erik asked.

"She just found out Anna's dead and the way she died" James said biting his lower lip. "Ok I've been keeping this in for a while, but what is your name?"

"Erik, just Erik" he said.

"I though you were dead?" Charlie's voice said from the entrance to the box, and there he was holding a gun.

"Charlie don't you dare" James hissed.

"Ok kid, how do you know my name" Charlie said looking at James.

"Because he's not the enemy, he doesn't want to hurt Angela" James smiled both Erik and Charlie looked at one another then back at James.

"I'm listening" Charlie said as James began to tell them both about Christine's plan.


	10. War and Peace

Everything had been confusing between the two men and the young boy. Each of them had a strong emotion for Angela and was willing to hear but not all of them accepted it.

"Christene would never do that," Erik yelled, the three of them had moved down to his lair about 3 hours ago.

"Believe it lover boy, its logical" Charlie said. It was now a game of insults; Charlie had been going on for hours taunting and teasing the Phantom, who only sneered and made his own remarks.

"Well he's in love with your sister" James mumbled for the millionth time.

"Yea and first things first, we drop contact with you" Erik mumbled mostly to himself.

"O yea, who says I'm going to even let you came near my sister after this, what makes you think she deserves your" Charlie threatened as the two began to get closer to one another.

"Your right she deserves better" Erik said, and Charlie looked at him shocked not expecting him to say that.

"Well if you want that to happen, we have to get to work," James said through his grinding teeth.

"Alright kid what's the deal," Charlie said.

"OK if Miss de Changy comes back anytime soon, to put it bluntly were screwed" James started "we need to number one protect Angela from her, and Erik over there has to put his supposedly genius brain to the test".

"What's that supposed to mean" Erik growled.

"Don't assume, try not to make and ass out of yourself and come up with a 'brilliant' idea" Charlie said smugly.

"Harder for you than me" Erik replied.

"God damn it, stop fighting. Charlie, deal with the fact that your sister is finally in love. Phantom, deal with the fact that you have to put up with this, we need to work together" James yelled. Charlie simply sneered and walked away. "This is gonna take forever" James sighed.

Angela woke up, and she was sore as hell from sleeping in a fetal position. She stretched and got out of the cot she was sleeping in. She felt like an idiot, she couldn't believe she had lost it like that. As she walked to the door, Charlie walked in and shut the door behind him.

"And where do you think your going" he said to his baby sister as if she were 5.

"Out to, number one find James, and two see who else you killed while I was asleep" Angela sneered at her brothers treatment of her.

"Number three, to go back with that Phantom" Charlie hissed.

"Maybe" Angela yelled, then like Déjà vu Charlie hit her across the face. Charlie being very strong, made her fall to the floor. Then with a thump Charlie fell to the floor, Angela was then picked up and placed back on the cot. Her hair was covering her face so that no one could see her tears as she choked down a frustrated yell. She was so tired of being weak, but as on now, her mind was too clouded for her to do anything rash. It was evident to her that it was the Phantom that carried her to the cot.

"And you call yourself her brother" the Phantom hissed, and Angela heard his foots steps make there way over to her. He picked her up and she rested her head agents his chest, her hair still covering her face. The whole way down the Phantom gave her comfort with soothing words until she fell into sweet unconsissness.


	11. Big Mistakes and Big Trouble

James ran up the only passage to Angela's room he knew, 'damn you Charlie' he though.

After Charlie stormed off, he and the Phantom came up with a plan to foil Christine's. When James found out that Charlie took out his anger on Angela, he immediately went looking for him. Erik had brought Angela down, she was asleep and had a large bruise on her cheek, she was lucky.

James kept running until he came to the outside passage, he flung it open and then quickly closed it. He ran straight to Angela's room and found Charlie sitting on the cot that Angela once occupied.

"You're an idiot" James yelled "You hurt your sister and probably ruined our plan".

"Look, I was angry alright" Charlie sighed.

"No excuse, she's been through too much" James said.

"And I haven't" Charlie replied.

"More than you, and I've been though a lot too, my mother loathing me, abuse from my brother everything" James hollered.

"Years not knowing if half of my family was still alive," Charlie yelled back.

"At least you have some one now, I'll never have anyone, I never had anyone" James screamed and ran out of the room. He had to go vent before he did something stupid.

Angela woke up, her cheek stung from the blow Charlie had given her ' when I get my hands on him he's dead', Angela though. She let out a soft sight before she realized she wasn't alone, an arm was draped over her side, and she automatically tensed up. It was obvious it was the Phantom, but it was odd being held like that. She hadn't had human contact like that in so long; it was uncomfortable to her. He then chuckled in her ear, which cause her to tense up even more, causing her pain.

"Just relax, I'm sorry I scared you" he said pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. It took her a while but she slowly began to relax against him. "That's it" he whispered to her "you know I'm not going to hurt you". She finally relaxed fully; the Phantom began to stroke her hair gently. They stayed like that, in the comfort of one another.

Christine was positively overjoyed, as soon as she framed that hunter she could have Erik back and everything would be, as it should have. Christine entered the Opera House through the back door to avoid worried questions. She silently made her way to Erik's lair to see how she could draw the hunter out, but as soon as she got there she saw the both of them asleep, right next to one another. This couldn't be happening; the hunter had fallen in love with him and him with her, in a matter of a day and a half. This just got as hard as it could get, forget framing, she would have to kill her.

Charlie, after ending the fight with James, stormed down to Erik's lair ready to kill someone. He quickly got there and found the both of them asleep in each other's arms. Now habits don't die too quickly, and it was a very bad habit for Angela to play possum when she felt uncomfortable. She did feel uncomfortable being held the way she was, so as Charlie went up to her to pull her out of bed, she turned over and kicked Charlie. Erik being a light sleeper was startled quickly woke up and jumped out of bed. He was surprised to see Angela sitting up, angry as can be and Charlie on the floor.

"Charlie what were you doing" Angela asked, and the both of them now assuming she was still angry with Charlie hitting her. Charlie looked up at her frightened for a second, then stood up and looked down at her with authority.

"Look your still my little sister, and I know what's best for you" Charlie snarled. Angela smiled evilly then got up off the bed and hit Charlie dead in the face.

"Really, you know what's best for huh?" she said "Charlie, I'm 23 years old I can take care of myself".

"Well a few hours ago you were completely helpless," Charlie said after recovering from Angela's blow.

"Well a few hours ago I just found out my twin and my older brother were alive and my baby sister the one I practically raised, was dead" Angela hissed and hit Charlie again this time in the ribs. "You have no right to command my life, I've lived 13 years without anyone, and you think just because you enjoy human contact in all it's forms, you think I will" Angel screamed and hit Charlie in the face, stomach and ribs again.

"Wait, twin?" Erik said now confused about this whole thing.

"Yes I have a twin, Collin, he went to apprentice for a merchant" Angela said still facing Charlie who was on his back on the floor. "He was supposedly kidnapped by the British, but apparently, his sister broke him out of jail and he's been on the run ever since" Angela said with pride.

"You broke him out of jail?" Charlie said, slowly standing back up "How come he didn't tell me".

"Because I told him not to tell anyone, just incase he ever got caught again, I would be able to break him out again" Angela said.

"What else have you done?" Charlie asked now standing.

"The question is what has she not done?" Erik said in awe about the whole thing.

"Good question, I'm not sure," Angela said getting ready to hit Charlie again. Erik saw this coming and quickly ran over and held her back.

"Thank you" Charlie said wiping away some blood Angela had drawn from his lip.

"I though you were on my side" Angela said unhappy by Erik suddenly wrapping his arms around her.

"Can't I do this once in a while" Erik said slyly, and pressed her body agents his.

"Did any one ever tell you, you have perfect timing" Angela said sarcastically.

James walked out of the Opera House and was heading straight to Vinc; he was going to find Collin. He had to be somewhere in the city. James entered The Hide Out, as people called it, and didn't stop to say hi to anyone. He opened the door to where Vinc worked, and sure enough, that scruffy brown haired man was sitting there reading.

"Vinc, do you know where Collin is now" James said.

"What, no hello?" Vinc joked.

"Not until you tell me where he is" James hissed.

"Touchy, he's talking to Gordon" Vinc said not even looking up.

"Wait, he's here?" James said confused, "How long has he been here"?

"For about a day now, why?" Vinc replied.

"Never mind, thanks and hello" James sighed and left to find Gordon. James had not known Gordon for a long time; Gordon was the Master thief of Paris. People usually called him that; other time's people called him the Thief Lord, too bad the name was taken. It didn't take James long to find Gordon, he had light blond hair that could be seen from anywhere, he was tall and he had an ego as big as Carlotta's dresses. Talking to Gordon was a man about Angela's age, and looked the same, gray eyes, black hair, pale as porcelain skin. James only assumed it was Collin and walked up to them.

"Excuse me but is your name Collin Blanthorn?" James said and sure enough the man with the black hair turned to face James.

"Let me guess, Charlie sent you?" Collin replied with a goofy smile.

"No—" but Collin cut James off.

"They fighting again?" Collin said.

"Yes" James replied simply.

"Who's winning?" Collin said with interest.

"Angela" James said.

"I've gotta see this" Collin said and let James lead him to the Opera house.


	12. Backfire

After explaining everything to Collin in a nutshell and when Collin over his laughing fit, they were half way to Erik's lair.

"Alright, knowing Charlie and his temper he hasn't put two and two together" Collin said as they made there way to box 5.

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously.

"Come on, Angela's probably figured this out as well" Collin said annoyed, "if this Christine loves this guy so much, she will do anything to get him back".

"So" James said not getting the point.

"So all we have to do, is make Angela and this guy fall in love, which is slowly happening according to you" Collin explained " so if that happens, Angela will get over protective and well".

"Wait what are you talking about?" James said, it was like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Alright, Angela is over protective of people she loves, hard to believe I know. If she and Mr. Phantom fall in love, and he is faithful, this Christine's plan will fall through the roof" Collin smiled slyly.

"But we aren't sure what her plan is exactly" James said. Half way to box 5 Collin stopped in horror, it wasn't possible, it was Allen.

"Well Collin nice to see you again" Allen said with as smile, as if they had been old friends.

"You know Angela is going to kick your ass" Collin said simply "She still hates you".

"Well then I was lied too," Allen said "But no matter I might as well try".

"If you can find her" James said.

"O I know where she is, with that Phantom man" Allen said with disgust and walked past them not saying another word. Collin and James stood there for a minuet, then kept on walking to box 5.

Angela and Charlie were on the opposite sides of the lair; Erik was too tired of there fighting. He kept Angela from hurting Charlie, yet protected her if he tried to hurt her. Through all the commotion, Erik had told Angela his name and thankfully that's what she now called him. It had been silent for quite a while now, and Erik had had been very intimate with Angela so that also got Charlie angry. Though Charlie was amused with this; this was the perfect revenge for his sister. He knew she felt uncomfortable in Erik's embrace, but she loved it at the same time. She was completely helping fewer agents her feelings, sooner or later if she didn't accept them, they would consume her.

"Angela are you alright?" Erik asked, she had been a little too quiet for a long time now.

"Yes just a little sore" she replied, she still was in pretty bad shape from Erik and her, first fight. Angela gave a small smile and said "I'm going to find James I haven't seen him in a while", Erik nodded and she got up and made her way to the secret passage in the back of the lair.

Christine slowly made her way down to Erik's lair, holding a gun in her hand. 'This was too easy' she though as she slightly opened the passage at the back of Erik's lair. She looked around and saw Erik talking with his Assassin; they must have made a deal or something like that. Christine slowly made her way in, she couldn't see the Hunter, and then some one grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Looking for me" the Hunter growled and pushed me even harder agents the wall.

"Stop your hurting me" she yelled hoping Erik would help me. Christine looked over and all she saw was the Assassin, Erik stayed back glaring at me.

"Awe looks like your little Phantom isn't here to help you" The assassin sneered.

"Did you really think you would get me, I heard you in the passages your not that hard to find" Angela said.

"I was wondering what bull shit you were pulling?" The Assassin said, "going to see James my ass" he certainly had a mouth on him. I noticed the Hunter was no longer in a dress, but she was in the pants and coat she came here with.

"Charlie quit cussing, you suck at it" Angela said annoyed.

"Angela stop" Erik finally said and I smiled with joy.

"Why, I'm having way too much fun" the Hunter named Angela grinned.

"We have to find out what she was planing, for all we know she could have a bomb or something" Erik grumbled. Angela let her goes and Christine looked at all of them angry as hell.

"Erik, why are you with her" she spat out the word her, "she's tried to kill you. I love you Erik come back". He cringed at the word love, how dare she, after all she put him through she now wants him back, after all she put him through. He had made the attempt to get her back and she refused, that was the reason Angela was here, because he asked for her back.

"No" he said simply and walked away.

"There now you happy" Charlie said, and looked at Angela who stared sadly at Erik. She turned and looked evilly at Christine.

"Do it again, and you wont be leaving here" Angela threatened her and turned to find Erik, or at least make sure he didn't do anything stupid.


	13. A new life

James and Collin came to Erik's lair, to see Christine de Changy being closely watched by Charlie.

"Alright what did we miss?" Collin said to his brother.

"Madam de Changy here tried to kill Angela, fortunately she didn't succeed" Charlie growled. Christine looked over to where Erik and Angela had left, she was hoping nothing was going on between the two.

Erik had walked off somewhere in the lair and Angela was close behind, she didn't want stupidity to take over his mind. That happened a lot with her brothers and she was hoping he wasn't like them, a slim chance but the hope was still there. Suddenly Erik turned to face Angela; he looked angry, like a lost little kid looking for his kitten. Angela, finding that funny smiled, Erik rushed over to her and kissed her. Angela was taken by surprise, 'now that's defiantly never happened to me before' she through. He broke the kiss and they stood there, Angela still taken by suprize just looked at him. He just starred back at her waiting for a response, but there was none. He looked at her with sad eyes, turned and left. She was left there in the dark tunnels, 'how could I be so stupid, I just stood there, I can blame that on 13 years of living on a ship crewed by 20 men' she through and began to walked after him 'Not much human contact'.

Raoul was stumped; both his assassin and his bounty hunter had taken sides with the Phantom. Now Christine was down there with them, he had no choice; he would have to go down there. He excused himself, from the conversation he was having with a manager, and he made his way to Christine's room since that was the only path he knew of down to that monsters lair. He walked past the maze of hallways and down to the lake, being there was only one boat and it was on the other side he would have to walk. It took him a while but finally he caught sight of the doorway leading into his lair. He smiled with delight when he heard Christine's voice, but frowned when he noticed it was a shriek.

"You know you're not only stupid but a bitch" the voice of the Hunter he had hired rang through the lair. Raoul stood by the doorway, hidden behind a wall.

"Angela don't cuss you suck" the Assassins voice said this time.

"Charlie, shut up" The Hunter said.

"Guys quit arguing, now we have to find a way to get Mrs. De Changy over here to stop being a nuisance" another male voice said. Raoul peaked over the wall and saw the Hunter eye to eye with him.

"Hey how ya doing" she said with a smile. Raoul pulled out his sword and held it out in front of him, she just laughed.

"If you want to fight, I'll fight" she said quickly pulling out one of her own swords. Raoul glared at her and tried to jab her in the side hoping to reopen a wound. She dodged it with lightning speed, and in 3 short moves she had him floored. He sat up; soaking wet, since they were in water. He glanced around the lair to find, the Assassin and another man, looking at the Hunter in joy, and that monster Phantom was no where in sight. Christine, was behind the men looking at him with fear, she raced towards him knocking both men to the side.

"Raoul you have to leave" she said to him "They will harm you if you don't".

"No I won't leave you," he said holding her protectively.

"O come on, the only person in danger here is Charlie and that's if he opens his big mouth again" the Hunter said in disgust, pointing to the assassin. The hunter began to walk closer to the both of them and Raoul once again held out his sword.

"Stay away" Raoul growled the best he could.

"Fine I will, I just want to tell you, your wife just tried to take her precious Angel back" Angela said nonchalantly.

"What?" Raoul said pushing Christine away.

"Why in the world would we take her down here?" Angela said knocking common sense into her idiotic former employer. "I really don't think we need her for anything, unless one of my brothers had something to tell me" she said pointing to the two men who once guarded Christine.

"No" Raoul said and grabbed Christine by the waist "I don't believe you".

"Fine whatever, your problem, but if I catch her down here again" Angela said "Death and blood will be involved". With that last remark Raoul turned with Christine clinging to him and they left. Angela walked back onto the solid ground and looked at her brothers.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Collin said.

"I guess we could go back to Virginia?" Charlie said.

"On one condition" Angel said "Charlie, no more Malitia fighting and James and Erik come with us. Now Erik had been over by his organ grumbling about Raoul being an ignorant ass when he heard this.

"What?" he asked amazed by what she was asking.

"I want the both of them to go with us" she repeated, mostly to her brothers.

"Yea, your little prison buddy could be useful, he's quite smart" Collin said.

"Alright, I guess _he_ can come" Charlie said pointing to Erik.

"O come on Charlie, you know he's not a bad guy" Collin said; now trying to be Mr.Brightside. As Charlie and Collin tried to find the good side of going back to Virginia and starting a new life, Erik had pulled Angela over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once again, this time hoping he got an actual reaction. Angela, not going to make the same mistake as last time, returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie and Collin had noticed, but as Charlie went to stop them, Collin held him back. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another, this as the type of reaction he expected the first time, and but then again he just kissed his Bounty Hunter.

"Well now that little love scene is over lets get going I have a friend who goes out of port in a few days" Collin said. He turned to call James but he wasn't there, "Um where is James?" he questioned. Erik and Angela let go of each other and began to call out James's name. They all searched everywhere even the Opera House, but no one had found him. After they all searched the whole place, they met back in Erik's lair.

"Where would he have gone?" Angela said the to Erik and Charlie, Collin still hadn't gotten back.

"Well he was in jail, maybe he was using you sis" Charlie said while sliding an arm around his sisters shoulders.

"No that's not like James" Erik said. Then Collin came in his eyes wide with shock, and even more pale than he already was, if that's even possible.

"Madam Giry told me to give this to you Angela.


	14. The Unhappy ending

"My dear Angela 

_Your little friend is with me; he came a little too close to something very private. If you want your little friend back you will have to play a little game. I have a few items scattered across the globe and I want you to get them, if you fail only one your little friend will die. Your first instruction is to go to the mask shop, 3 blocks from the Opera House; my first package is there. The next instruction will be given to you there. _

_Farewell love_

_Allen._

_PS you may wonder why I just don't pick these things up myself? Because your friend knows what all of these things are for, and I cant risk him telling you and the 4 of you ruining my plans." _

Angela finished reading the letter Collin had given her, and she was furious. Her eyes were now a deep gray and she was gripping the note with anger.

"How dare he" she hissed and threw the note away.

"Ange calm down," Charlie said, using him sisters baby nickname, to see if it would calm her down. In truth, both Collin and Charlie were afraid, you think Charlie is scary angry try Angela. Erik was not afraid but worried, she might do something dumb. He walked over to her and he just stood in front of her, he placed one hand gently on her face. He began to stroke her cheek gently, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Everything's going to be just fine" Erik whispered in her ear. Collin and Charlie were just waiting for their sister to hit him, but she didn't which was rather amazing. She pulled away and walked out of the lair.

"That went suprisingly well," Collin said after a while of silence. Erik gave him a sarcastic look and Collin smiled.

"Apparently, my sister didn't tell you everything did she?" Charlie said evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Erik said, demanding to know what they were talking about.

"My sister, isn't as weak as she seems, she is right now beating herself up for it" Collin said.

"She had to have told you about the Pirate job right?" Charlie mocked, and Erik hesitantly shook his head.

"Well she is still a pirate, just in hiding. She got into big trouble with her crew" Charlie chuckled.

"That's how she got caught," Collin said.

"She said something about being on a merchant ship and being falsely accused of theft" Erik said.

"Merchant ship my ass" Charlie said.

"She came into Paris port with another friend, and unfortunately the French Commodore caught them" Collin said. "Then only reason they didn't kill her was because she was all bloody and wounded from being shot about 3 times and he took pity on her".

"My sister had such unbelievable luck, you would not believe it" Charlie said." we better got find her". They all walked out of the lair; and it didn't take them long to find her. She had her trench coat and hat back on, with her guns and swords strapped to her waist.

"Anyone coming?" she asked the three.

"Where?" Erik asked.

"To Rome, that's where the 2nd clue said" she told them.

"Wait you got the clue from the mask shop?" Collin asked.

"Yea, it said go to the book shop on Via Veneto street in Rome, Italy" Angela said.

"What was the package?" they all asked.

"A black mask" she smiled. "So anyone coming?" Collin and Charlie both stood next to there sister, and looked at Erik. This would be the first time he would have left the Opera House in a long time. Angela smiled, grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"There is no way you are staying here," she said. He stopped and held her tightly agents him so she couldn't move.

"And what makes you think I just wont keep you here with me" he said.

"One I will murder you in your sleep for not helping me find James and second, that would be like putting a wild crow in a cage" she said. Erik smiled, let her go and they all quickly ran out of the Opera House, cautious not to let anyone see them accept Madam Giry.

**I might make a sequel to this pitiful piece of crap I wrote, and the sequel will be better. **


End file.
